1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tone characteristic setting device for setting tone characteristic, such as calibration data, that matches image formation characteristic of an image formation device and that is used by an image processing device to convert image data into image formation data to be supplied to the image formation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, to produce desired images using an image formation device, a calibration data setting device sets tone characteristic data, such as calibration data, to convert original tone levels (image data) into input tone levels (image forming data), and inputs the input tone levels to the image foaming device. Based on the converted input tone levels, the image formation device produces the desired images whose tone levels properly match with the original tone levels. The calibration data is preset according to an image forming characteristic of the image formation device.